Es facil amarlos
by QS96
Summary: El novio de Emma la abandona, y a su hijo recién nacido, por una mujer de su trabajo. Tres años más tarde Emma es empujada por su mejor amiga Ruby a un bar tratando de que vuelva al juego, allí la rubia conoce a una mujer pero,¿Que tenía la rubia para ofrecerle a esa sexy morena? ¿Un hijo? ¿Un corazón roto lleno de desconfianza? Veamos si estas dos mujeres se dan una oportunidad


Aquí no hay maldiciones ni magia, etc. Más adelante escribiré alguna historia sobre eso, disfruten!

Resumen: El novio de Emma Swan la abandona, junto con su hijo recién nacido, por una mujer de su trabajo. Tres años más tarde Emma es empujada por su mejor amiga Ruby a un bar tratando de que vuelva al juego, allí la rubia conoce a una mujer fuera de su liga, ¿O no? ¿Que tenía la rubia para ofrecerle a esa sexy morena? ¿Un hijo? ¿Un corazón roto lleno de desconfianza? Veamos si estas dos mujeres se dan una oportunidad a amar de nuevo

-No necesito salir Ruby

-Tonterías! Hace años que quiero llevarte a algún lado y tú no me dejas, es hora de que conozcas a alguien mujer

-Pero Henry…

-Tu madre es más que capaz de cuidar de su nieto Emma, termina de cambiarte que ya es tarde

-Bien, pero te juro Ruby-

-Si, si, si, solo esta noche, anda ve a ponerte sexy

Emma resoplo en voz baja, su mejor amiga había planeado esto durante semanas, años si se tenía en cuenta que Ruby le estaba insistiendo en salir desde que Neal se fue.

A Emma no le dolía tanto por ella, el dolor de que la hayan dejado por otra se le había ido hace años, pero no era nada comparado al dolor que sentía al pensar en su hijo. Neal no había mostrado señal de querer volver a verlo, después de su primer año le dijo a Emma que se mudaría New York con Amelia su novia, fue una fuerte discusión pero el hombre le dijo que no tenía planeado volver en el futuro, Emma no entendía como podía dejar a su hijo atrás, pero él se fue sin resentimiento alguno y ella se prometió a si misma que si algún día volvía no lo dejaría estar cerca de Henry.

Como a la rubia no le gustaban los vestidos, en ella, se puso un jean azul ajustado, una camisa negra y unas botas también negras hasta las rodillas y tomo su chaqueta de cuero roja, se dio un ultima vistazo en el espejo y suspiro antes de salir de su dormitorio

-Te ves hermosa hija

-Gracias mama, estas segura de-

-Ve y diviértete Emma, cuidaremos de Henry y prometo lalamr si algo sucede, pero te criamos a ti que eras un huracán en dos piernas, vamos a poder con Henry querida, ese niño es un amor

Emma sonrió, era cierto, Henry era un niño increíblemente bueno, apenas lloraba y casi nunca se enojaba por algo, solo tenía tres años y ya había enamorado a cada persona cerca de su vida, sus abuelos, Ruby, Belle, Killian, la abuela de Ruby, la rubia estaba agradecidos con todo ellos, después de todo no sabía que hubiese sido de ella y de Henry si no le hubiesen dado tanto apoyo

-Wow, te ves sexy Ems, vamos, Belle y Killian nos esperan allí

Ruby tomo a Emma del brazo y las guio hacia la puerta de salida, casi como si esperara que la rubia corriera en la otra dirección. Ruby quería volver a ver a su amiga sonreír y ser feliz con alguien al lado, además de las veces que estaba con Henry, Emma no mostraba aquella felicidad con al que la morena la había conoció, y le rezaba a dios que esta noche por fin encontrara a alguien que la volviera a hacer feliz de aquel modo

Las mujeres llegaron al bar, la novia de Ruby, Belle, y Killian el mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo de Emma estaban esperándolas en una mesa alejada de la entrada

-Ruby! Ems!

Killian llamo su atención por sobre el ruido del lugar y las mujeres se aceraron a ellos

-Te ves hermosa Emma

-Gracias Belle, tú también te ves increíble

-Deja de alagar a mi novia Swan, busca a la tuya propia

La rubia sonrió ante eso, todos sabían que ella era bi, y la morena no había dejado de mencionar que la próxima "pareja" de Emma sería una mujer. "Es solo intuición" decía la morena "Algo me dice que no podrás resistirte pasarte definitivamente al lado obscuro"

-¿Por qué no comenzamos con las bebidas? Yo compro la primer ronda

-Así se habla Blondie! Vamos, te acompaño a la barra, mujeres que desean

Después de que Belle y Ruby se decidieron por sus bebidas, Killian acompaño a Emma a la barra para obtenerlas

-Cómo te sientes Ems?

-No me siento con suerte si eso estás pensando Killian

-Pues vamos a cambiar eso con un par de rondas de tequila

-Tengo un hijo al cual volver, no creo que-

-Emma! Estamos aquí por ti, para que vuelvas a… Divertirte, tus padres están con Henry, él tiene solo 3 años, tienes que soltarte un poco, esta noche es para ti.

-Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada

-Con eso me basta, veamos…

Killian arrastro la mirada por todo el bar, parecía que buscaba algo

-Aja! Allí, en la esquina, mira

Emma frunció el ceño cuando vio lo que su mejor amigo le estaba mostrando, una morena, muy sexy, sentada sola en la barra en la esquina más apartada de ellos

-Killian, esta completamente fuera de mi liga, esa mujer es… demasiado sexy

-Emma yo te daría en este momento si fueras mi mejora miga

Ese comentario se ganó un golpe de la rubia pero una sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro de esta

-Olvídalo, no creo poder ni siquiera hablarle sin dejarme en ridículo a mi misma

-Emma, Emma, Emma, se ve que te has estado oxidando

Emma rodo los ojos y agarro las bebidas que el cantinero le había entregado antes de volver a la mesa con la pareja

-¿Al fin, que les tomo tanto tiempo?

-Solo admirando el panorama Ruby, pero Emma aquí cree que no es suficiente para cierta morena

-¿Hablas de la sexy morena que está en la barra?

Una mirada de su novia fue suficiente para hacer que Ruby se estremezca

-Lo siento bebe, pero… Vamos Ems! Eres más que suficiente, eres sexy y divertida, esa mujer debería estar pensando que es ella la que no tiene oportunidad contigo!

Pero Emma era demasiado desconfiada, demasiado asustada para si quiera pensar en acercarse a ella, no iba a negarlo, cuando la vio se sintió increíblemente atraída hacia ella, per su corazón y su cerebro comenzar a emitir una alerta de peligro y ella simplemente busco la mejor forma de evitar un encuentro

Pasaron la noche entre risas e historias del pasado, Ruby y Emma se conocieron en el último año de secundaria cuando la morena se había mudado a Los Ángeles, luego fueron juntas a la universidad y allí encontraron a Belle, quien no tardo ni un mes en pegarse a Ruby, así que Emma con tiempo de sobra en sus manos ya que la pareja tenía sus momentos de requerida soledad, comenzó a hacer cursos extras y en uno de ellos, en un curso de economía conoció a Killian, al instante se llevaron bien, incluso trataron llegar a otro nivel pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor ser solo amigos

En un momento de la noche le toco a Emma comprar las bebidas pero esta vez fue sola. El cantinero tomo su pedido y le pidió que esperara un tiempo así que la rubia se sentó en un taburete cerca de donde estaba

De reojo pudo ver a la morena, seguía sola, lo que le pareció extraño a la rubia, ¿Cómo podía estar sola? Era hermosa, o más extraño aun ¿Quién plantaría a esa sexy morena?

-Aquí tienes

La rubia miro las bebidas, ¿Qué puedo perder? Tomo su cerveza y el vino que originalmente era para Belle y después de un profundo suspiro se acercó a la morena.

-Lo siento

La morena la miro con el ceño fruncido

-Pero te vi hace un rato, yo… Solo quería… ¿Hablar?

-¿Me estas preguntando o me estás diciendo?

-¿Preguntando? No quiero entrometerme en nada

-No hay nada en que entrometerse querida, me gustaría hablar…

-Emma, Emma Swan

-Bueno, hola Emma, me llamo Regina

 **Hasta aquí, si les gusta lo sigo, si no, bueno lo sigo igual jajaja me encanta escribir, se siente bien volver a hacerlo!**


End file.
